


The Santa Hat

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, G - White Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Gene has a present for Sam.





	The Santa Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Just a bit of fluff at Christmas as I was plot-bunnied by Loz.

“Office Christmas parties are always the worst”, thought Sam as he made his way over to The Railway Arms. The night was dark, foggy and there was a hint of snow in the air. However the pub was bright, cheery and warm and, as Sam propped himself up at the bar and cast an eye over the ensembled crew, he found himself thawing out a little.

 

 

Ray and Chris seemed to be conducting a scratch choir in the corner singing Christmas carols, although Sam suspected the words weren’t in any official hymnbook. The choir looked, and sounded, rather worse for wear; their tinsel and Santa Hats reclining at various inebriated angles. Phyllis and Annie, in the opposite corner, were looking rather scandalised, but no less well-oiled.

 

 

As Sam sank his first pint and motioned to Nelson to provide another the Guv made his way, rather unsteadily, to the bar and thrust a brown paper bag under his nose. “Merry Christmas, Sammy-boy”.

 

 

Sam peered into the bag to find what looked like fake snow. “What is it?”

 

 

“It’s a Santa Hat, Gladys. One of the plonks, who’s nifty with a needle, made it.” 

 

 

Sam pulled out the hat and looked at it quizzically. “Aren’t Santa Hats supposed to be red and white?

 

 

Gene leaned forward and in a wave of whisky and cigarette smoke said, “No, Sammy-boy. Not yours.”

 

 

_fin_


End file.
